Love Me Like You Do
by a.vause1980
Summary: Bella meets the Cullen's for the first time. Thinking that she found her match in Edward. She gets thrown for a loop when she meets Edward's "sister" Alice Cullen.


Bella held Edward's hand as they walked to the front door of his house. She was meeting his family for the first time and if she was honest was terrified of being in a house full of vampires. The house was set back in the woods slightly, the bottom floor was almost all floor to ceiling windows. From what she could see the furniture was modern and no caskets in sight. Edward opened the heavy oak door and Bella could smell what she thought was food cooking but knew the Cullen's did not eat. Edward led her up the stairs. Bella admired all the art that looks to have been collected over the years from different time periods. She hadn't worked up the courage to ask Edward how old he was just yet. They made it to the second floor landing and came around the corner to see the Cullen family in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone."

The family all turned and looked in their direction.

"This is Bella."

Bella waved awkwardly as the family all smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's," she paused. "mom."

Esme pulled Bella into a hug, squeezing much tighter than necessary. Bella was almost running out of air until Esme let her go and she could catch her breath. The gentleman that had been standing next to Esme walked over and introduced himself.

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's father for all intents and purposes. This is Rosalie and Emmett." he said gesturing to the pair of statuesque teenagers behind him.

"What are you guys doing?" Edward asked leaning to one side peeking over Esme's shoulder.

"We were making Bella dinner. We figured Italian." Esme said, turning to look at the counter behind her.

"Oh, I already ate." Bella said, "I knew you guys didn't so, I didn't want to…" she trailed off seeing the look on Rosalie's face.

"Well, that was very considerate of you." Carlisle said with a small head nod.

Rosalie smashed the dish she was holding on the floor. "I'm glad we spent all this time cooking for her."

"Rosalie, stop it! Bella was just trying to be nice. Now, clean this up." Esme gestured to the floor.

Bella heard voices from the other side of the room. When she looked and there were two floor to ceiling doors that were opened but instead of having a porch there was just a very large tree branch. She saw one foot enter the frame and watched to see who it was. When she could finally see the face, it was a girl with a short pixie haircut. She moved along the branch very gracefully, like a ballet dancer. Bella's heart fluttered for a second, noticing the girl was beautiful with porcelain skin and chocolate brown hair. Bella was happy that Edward could not read her mind at this particular moment. Behind her was a young man with golden brown hair, he looked as if he wasn't quite as comfortable climbing around in tress as the girl, but his movements were still very easy. The girl walked over but it was more like dancing. She would twirl and the boy would hold her arm up in the air, the way they would do in ballroom dancing. The pair finally made it to where Edward and Bella were standing.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she said, hugging Bella.

Bella slowly wrapped her arms around the small frame, feeling the cooler skin against her now much warmer and she was sure flushed skin. Alice smelled like vanilla and lilacs, her skin was like velvet; it gave Bella goosebumps. Alice held Bella tight but not enough to cut off her air like Esme, she felt how soft Bella's hair was and noticed that it smelled of apples. Alice could hear the blood pumping through Bella's body and even though she has learned to control herself, it took every ounce of willpower not to sink her teeth in and taste her. Alice felt how hard and fast Bella's heartbeat was and wondered if it was from being in a room full of vampires or something else.

They finally broke apart and Bella could see Alice's eyes, they were a brilliant honey brown and they almost glowed, especially when the sun hit them. Bella subconsciously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth then realized Alice was still holding her hands from when they separated.

"We are going to be the best of friends." the words fell from Alice's lips.

Bella watched Alice's mouth and the way her lips made little 'o' shapes when she finished talking, her tongue would dart out licking her bottom lip.

"This is Jasper. He is new to the family. Say hi Jasper, you won't hurt her."

"Hello." Jasper said, showing almost no emotion.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." Bella's voiced cracked.

Alice focused on every move Bella made, from how she tucked her hair behind her ear to how she fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. Bella had the most beautiful dark brown eyes and Alice was mesmerized every time Bella shifted. The smell of apples wafted in her direction. She was happy she had learned to hide her thoughts from Edward. If he knew what she was thinking, he would not be happy.

"Well, we are gonna go up to my room." Edward took hold of Bella's hand and started to lead her away.

"Uh, yeah, uh, it was nice to meet you all!" Bella turned to follow Edward.

Alice watched Bella walk away and wanted to run after her with an excuse, that she needed Bella's help with something, just to spend more time with her. Bella walked behind Edward, but kept throwing glances at Alice she almost tripped up the first step because she wasn't paying attention. Alice followed Bella's frame up the stairs, catching her eyes several times and both longing to be with the other.

They walked up the stairs and Bella noticed a large art piece on the wall with long rows of colors. When she looked closer, she saw they were graduation caps. She slowed down, forcing Edward to stop. He looked at her, then at the caps on the wall.

"Family joke. We matriculate a lot."

Bella nodded and they kept walking. Once they got to the third floor landing, they made a right and went down a long hallway to the end.

"So, this is my room."

Bella walked in, looking around at all the cd's and books on the wall.

"No bed?"

"No, we... uh- we don't sleep."

Bella nodded then walked over to the cd's, running her fingertip along the spines as she read them.

"Wow, you have a lot of music."

The two sat down and talked for hours but Alice kept flashing through Bella's mind, she was trying to pay attention to Edward and what he was saying. Every once in a while, Bella would smell vanilla and she would look towards the door; hoping to catch a glimpse of the brunette. Bella yawned and saw Edward check his watch, when she looked she didn't realize how late it had gotten.

"I should probably drive you home. It's late."

Bella put on her jacket and followed Edward out of his room she glanced all around trying to find Alice but couldn't find her. Bella walked down the stairs her eyes darting everywhere hoping to see Alice one last time talk to her again. When Bella got to the front door, her head whipped around when she smelled the familiar vanilla scent, but to her dismay she didn't see the brunette.

They drove listening to music and chatting until they pulled up in front of Bella's house. Edward got out and opened the door for Bella, helping her out of the car. He walked her up to the front door and they said good night. Bella walked in and her dad Charlie was asleep on the couch. She walked over and covered him with a blanket, turning off the tv.

Bella went upstairs to her room, closing the door and falling back against it. She closed her eye and flashes of Alice appeared in her mind. Did Alice feel the same? Was Alice thinking about her too? Would she get to spend time with the beautiful vampire?

Bella got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and filled a glass of water to bring with her. Bella climbed into the bed, pulling the comforter up to just under her chin. She checked her phone one more time and plugged it into the charger. No sooner did her head hit the pillow, was she asleep.

Bella found herself in the woods behind her house. Suddenly, Alice appeared from behind one of the trees, she had on what looks like black ballet flats, tight leggings and a gray sweater. Bella stared looking her up and down, taking in every curve. Bella knew she was dreaming but didn't care. If this was how she could have Alice, she would take it. Alice pranced over to Bella and as her hands cupped Bella's cheeks, her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. Bella places her hand on the cool one touching her cheek and closing her eyes, feeling the soft skin lacing their fingers together. When Bella opened her eyes, the honey brown she remembered were now almost black with lust.

"Are you scared, Bella?"

"No."

"Good."

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and swung her around, Bella held onto Alice's neck with her legs wrapped around the vampire's waist.

"Hold on."

Alice took off running through the woods as the trees whizzed past them, making Bella hold tighter. Suddenly, Alice jumped, landing on the side of a tree. She started to climb and Bella looked over her shoulder to see how high they were. Alice started to slow when they got to the top and she found a nice section of branches to perch on. She helped Bella off her back so she could sit on a sturdy limb.

"It's beautiful." Bella looked around, she could see almost the whole forest.

"I thought you would like it."

They talked for a bit, climbing on the branches with their bodies twisting and curving around each other, but never touching. Bella sat on a particularly large limb with her back against the trunk as Alice pulled herself up so she was eye level with the brunette. Bella felt the anticipation rise, her stomach doing flips because Alice was so close. Alice's eyes were fixed on Bella's bottom lip, now pulled between her teeth; worrying it.

"Can I have a taste?" Alice purred.

Bella let go of her lip and gave a small nod. Alice leaned in, finally connecting their lips. She sucked on Bella's lip softly before gently biting it. She let go, tracing it now with her tongue and felt Bella's open her mouth slightly. Alice slipped her tongue in feeling the brunette's tongue roll over her own. Their lips moved in an almost choreographed dance it was familiar and easy. Alice's hand cupped Bella's cheek making the brunette let out a muffled whimper. Bella slid closer to Alice, wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck loosely. Alice's free hand encircled Bella's waist, making sure she didn't fall off the branch. Bella felt the growing wetness between her legs, her moans and sighs being swallowed by Alice as soon as they left her lips. Alice's hand left Bella's cheek and snaked its way around her back, nails digging in through the thin fabric of the brunette's t-shirt. Bella's body rolled against Alice, her hands tangled in the short hair that was holding Alice in place.

Suddenly Bella woke up, staring at the ceiling in her dark room, breathing heavy and pulse racing. The wetness from her dream was still present as she pressed her hands against her forehead, ringing her hair and trying to slow her breath, letting out a small giggle remembering the dream. She sat up quickly, feeling like someone was watching her. Her eyes searched the dark room, trying to find the culprit.

"Who's there?"

She wasn't scared, the presence was not threatening in any way. A figure stepped out of the shadow in the corner of her room. Bella recognized the ballet flats first, her eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open. She was not expecting Alice to be there, she thought for sure it would have been Edward but she was more excited to see the pixie haired vampire instead. Alice walks over to the bed as Bella met her at the edge.

"I'm glad it's you." Bella's head dipped, touching her forehead to Alice's.

Alice reached up, placing her hands on Bella's cheeks, just like in her dream. She heard Alice inhale deeply. Alice picked Bella's head up so their eyes met, sliding her right thumb over Bella's bottom lip, followed by her left, which lingered in the soft lip before pulling it down gently and letting it pop back into place. Alice leaned forward, letting her lips brush against Bella's slightly but still keeping her distance.

"I heard the noises you were making while you were dreaming." Alice cooed.

"You…you did?" Bella's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Mmmhmm." Alice said with a smile. "Let's see if we can get you to make the same ones, now that you are awake."

Alice's hand slid down under the elastic waistband of Bella's pajamas, her fingers sliding through the wet folds and inside the brunette easily. Bella's mouth dropped open, her head tilted back, letting out a sigh. Alice smiled, kissing up Bella's now exposed throat and hearing and feeling the pulse quicken against her lips. Bella's arms draped over Alice's shoulders, dipping beneath the collar of her sweater as her nails dug into the cool flesh.

When Alice made it to Bella's ear she whispered, "Just what I wanted to hear."

Alice's finger moved in and out of Bella, feeling the brunette rock her hips in the same rhythm. Alice made sure to press her palm forward so it would make just enough contact with Bella's increasingly sensitive clit. Every rock forward caused Bella to let out a small moan, only spurring Alice on as she tugged on Bella's earlobe with her teeth. Alice slowed her movements, withdrawing her fingers and making Bella whimper. Bella tilted her head back down, pulling back slightly to look at Alice wondering why she stopped. Alice brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking on them to taste Bella, the brunette watched Alice intently.

When Alice had gotten every last drop, her arms wrapped around Bella's waist, picking her up off the bed. Bella had forgotten how fast and strong vampires were and even though Alice was small, she was able to hold Bella up with ease. The brunette wrapped her legs around Alice's waist with one hand on Bella's back, cradling her. Alice's other hand found the bed, she climbed on, crawling forward and slowing, placing Bella down. Alice lowered herself, bending one knee to keep Bella's leg hitched up on her hip.

Their lips found each other again, this kiss was much softer, more passion than frenzy. Bella's hips pushed upwards, her arms still around Alice's neck. Alice broke the kiss, sitting up to pull her sweater off. Bella shifted, removing her t-shirt as well. Bella placed her hand on Alice's chest where a beating heart should be and felt nothing but that didn't matter. She knew what she felt between them and Bella didn't need a rapid heartbeat to confirm it. Her hand ghosted over the porcelain skin, drifting over the muscles of Alice's stomach. Alice laid down, covering Bella as her lips kissed across the brunette's jaw and down her neck. Her hand palmed Bella's breast and pinched the hardened nipple between her fingers. Alice nipped at the skin of the brunette's collar bone.

Bella let a moan escape that had been fluttering around in her throat when Alice heard it, she gave the nipple a small tug, causing the brunette's back to arch off the bed. Alice kissed down Bella's chest, replacing her fingers with lips and her tongue swirled around the nub, raking her teeth across it lightly before letting it go with a pop. Alice looked up to see Bella's head tilted back into the pillow, her mouth open, letting whimpers and sighs drift passed her lips. Alice gave the other nipple the same attention as Bella's nails gripped her shoulders.

Bella felt Alice's hand slip into her pants again, but grabbed her wrist, quickly stopping her. Alice looked up at Bella, hoping that she wasn't changing her mind.

"What? What's wrong?" Concern flashed across the vampire's face.

"No, nothing is wrong." Bella said quickly to ease Alice's worry. "I want to feel you, too. That's all." her lips brushed against Alice's.

Alice smiled, removing her hand. Both women discarded what little clothes they had left and sat down, facing each other with their legs in alternating positions. Bella brushed the hair off Alice's face, leaning in to kiss her again. Alice's hands were on the brunette's hips, thumbs pressing into the hollows of the bones. Once Alice felt Bella's hand glide over her stomach, she mirrored the motions and when they each reached their destination, both women moaned into the kiss. Bella's fingers slid through the wetness, feeling how much Alice wanted her and knowing it was mutual.

Alice copied the motions, almost knowing them before-hand. Bella's finger found the swollen bud and circled it before sliding back down and pressing a long nimble finger inside Alice. Alice's head flew back at the feeling of finally feeling Bella inside her. Bella pressed her lips to Alice's neck, pressing kisses across the expanse of flesh, a growl rumbled deep inside Alice's chest; vibrating against Bella's lips. Alice's nails scratched down Bella's back, leaving deep red marks in their wake. The brunette groaned, her back stung but she didn't mind. Bella's arm wrapped around Alice's back, pulling her closer Alice pressed two fingers against Bella's entrance and pushed inside slowly.

Alice could feel how tight she was and didn't want to hurt the brunette. Bella bit down hard on Alice's shoulder, almost breaking her teeth on the stone-like skin. She could feel the muscles stretch to accommodate the digits. Alice waited for Bella to adjust before pushing deeper and once she was buried up to her knuckles, she waited and held Bella, dropping kisses on her shoulder. When Alice finally felt Bella's body relax, she slowly slid her fingers out, but not all the way and then pushed them back in. Once Bella had regained her composure, she copied Alice. She pulled her finger out and lined up a second one, pushing as deep as they could go before matching Alice's pace.

Alice quickened her motions; hearing Bella start to breathe harder. Alice could feel the warm breath on her skin. Alice swiped her thumb across Bella's clit, making the brunette tremble. Bella pushed in harder, curling her fingers and rubbing the rough patch inside Alice, making her moan loudly.

"I'm so close." Bella whispered, her lips next to Alice's ear.

"Come for me, baby," Alice pleaded. "please."

The words nearly sent Bella over the edge but everything felt so good that she wanted to hold out for as long as possible. Alice swiped her thumb a few more times, knowing it would finally make Bella come. She desperately wanted to make that happen. Bella's legs started to quiver, her grip on Alice's shoulder got tighter with every pass of Alice's thumb. Knowing what Bella needed to finally come, Alice curled her fingers, hitting that sweet spot.

Bella came, her whole body tensed up she pulled Alice as close as her muscles would allow. Light shot through her vision like shooting stars as Alice felt the strength of Bella's orgasm. It gave her the push she needed and she came right after. Her nails dug into Bella's shoulder, breaking skin as little drops appeared at the surface. Her legs wrapped around the brunette's body, pulling her in.

They each removed their hands, embracing each other they sat there in silence. Each with their head on the other's shoulder. Bella breathing was heavy, her heart still pounding in her chest. Alice felt the racing pulse as her fingers traced up and down Bella's spine, raising goosebumps on the skin. When Bella's breathing was almost normal, they sat back. Alice looked at the blood on her fingers. She wanted to taste it so bad but knew she couldn't. Bella saw the blood and brought the pale fingers up to her mouth, sucking the blood off so Alice wouldn't have to be tempted.

When Alice saw Bella's tongue swirl around her fingers, she couldn't help herself. Alice pushed the brunette down hard on the bed, crashing their lips together with teeth knocking into each other. The scratches and cuts on Bella's back stung when they hit the fabric but it didn't matter at this moment. Alice kissed across Bella's jaw and down her neck as Alice let her tongue glide down the valley between Bella's breast. Her tongue dipped and swirled in the brunette's belly button, making her squirm. Alice kissed along the v-cut of Bella's abdomen all the way down to the patch of skin that connects Bella's leg with her now dripping center.

Alice kissed the inside of Bella's thighs down to her knee, then up the other side. Midway up, Alice bit down hard, not enough to break the skin, but enough to mark Bella and claim her.

"H-Harder." Bella stuttered out in a breathy moan.

"Not yet, babe. But I will one day."

Alice hooked Bella's legs up over her shoulders, her hands found the brunette's, lacing their fingers together. Alice swiped her tongue up from Bella's entrance to her swollen clit, twirling around it. She sucked the bud into her mouth and began flicking her tongue over it. Bella's hands squeezed and if Alice had blood, it would have been cut off from the grip. Her hips bucked upwards, meeting Alice's tongue. Alice let go and roughly pushed her tongue inside, making Bella whimper. Bella's heels pressed into Alice's back and Alice could feel the muscles inside start to close around her tongue and knew it wouldn't take much more for Bella to come again.

Alice slid her tongue back up, flicking it against Bella's clit causing her back to arch up off the bed. After a few more swipes, Bella came again, only this orgasm even more intense than the first. Alice continued her motions, letting Bella ride this wave as long as possible; a flood of new wetness coated Alice's chin. When Bella finally came down, Alice licked up every drop making sure not to waste any. She unhooked Bella's legs and kissed a path back up, laying her head on the brunette's chest. Alice felt the brunette's heart thundering in her chest, threatening to break ribs. Alice's head rose and fell with each breath Bella took. They laid there and Bella raked her fingers through Alice soft hair, twirling the ends around her finger.

Alice pushed herself up so she could look into Bella's eyes. "Exactly how I saw it in my vision." she leaned down, giving Bella a small kiss.

She shifted so she could lay next to Bella, pulling the brunette in close. Bella turned, nuzzling into the crook of Alice's neck and hitching her leg up over Alice's hip. Bella inhaled the vanilla and lilacs as she drifted off to sleep, hoping Alice would still be there in the morning but didn't want to ask. She liked when Alice surprised her.


End file.
